


One last kiss, then catch your flight

by Fedies



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Borussia Dortmund, Bundesliga 2016/17, Fluff, M/M, Mats watching BVB game, surprise
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-11
Updated: 2018-06-11
Packaged: 2019-05-21 00:04:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14904707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fedies/pseuds/Fedies
Summary: Hidden among the crowds in the RheinEnergieStadion's grandstand of Cologne, a nice example of Mats Hummels watches his former team's game, Borussia Dortmund, after telling an epochal lie to the whole of Munich.The truth is that the defender misses his little Erik.How are things between them? Will the fullback be happy to see the boyfriend?





	One last kiss, then catch your flight

If someone were to get me here in Cologne it would really be the end.  
I hide well in the stands, on the higher seats, like any fan.  
Tell the coach that I had stomach problems, do you realize?  
An absurd lie.  
Never in life.  
Cathy is in Berlin for a show and at times she does not even know that today there are matches.  
And I, being in love lost (and stupid, I would say) which I am, I took the first train to Cologne to come and see this match.  
Christ, I must be really crazy.  
And the blame is all of that boy there, that blond who makes my heart beat and is now running like crazy to help his team.  
Who would have thought that Mats Hummels would have come to do these follies out of love.  
Borussia, my old Borussia, who I left this year earning the disapproval of everyone, even Marco even if he does not want to give it to see, is losing one to zero against the Cologne.  
And the second half is coming to an end.  
What the hell boys, you could score, so the surprise to Erik will be a little sweeter.  
When I left Munich it was difficult.  
He has not talked to me as much as ...? All summer or maybe a little more.  
Then we both realized we could not live without the other.  
The days without Erik are a nightmare.  
I wait for the evening to come only to be able to talk to him on FaceTime.  
I wanted him to understand my choice, it was only for the career, my heart has always remained in Dortmund. But I had to leave.  
And he forgave me, do you understand?  
He, so young, so beautiful, who could have anyone, chose me.  
Despite everything, despite the kilometers.  
And now we use every opportunity to meet.  
Last month we had the average of two appointments in four weeks, which is a record considering the Champions League, the championship and my unbearable wife.  
I feel the stadium explode in a roar and only now I divert my mind from my thoughts.  
Fuck, they tied! I embrace the elderly gentleman seated next to me, who in turn removes me with a stroke of a walking stick, but I do not complain.  
I'm too emotionally involved now.  
After this recovery of shit the referee whistles three times. Amen.  
They are not three points but better than nothing.  
Damn it, if Thomas and the others heard me they would eat me alive.  
I cautiously begin to descend the bleachers and before going inside, towards the changing rooms, I cast a glance towards the camp.  
Erik took off his shirt.  
I bite my lip.  
That boy will end up killing me.  
He looks up at the bleachers and as soon as he frames my face he looks surprised.  
He gave him a toothy smile before pointing to the tunnel entrance with a nod.  
I'm glad the surprise was successful.  
And it's just the beginning.  
I do not have to wait very long behind a wall in the corridor leading to the locker room.  
I knew he could not wait, not even for a shower.  
I laugh, it's always my little impatient Erik.  
He reaches me out of breath, I open my mouth to greet him but he throws his arms around my neck with impetus and tightens me.  
The perfect way in which our bodies fit together is amazing.  
"Hey fury ... glad to see me?" I ask him softly, returning the hug.  
He comes off, looking at me still incredulous but this time smiling.  
"What are you doing here ?! Should not you be like ... at the Allianz?  
I burst out laughing, I really surprised him.  
"I told lies to the whole of society, I'm at home throwing up for information"  
If possible Erik further shines those beautiful blue eyes.  
"You will not die of a heart attack now, will you?" I'm laughing.  
"But you're crazy! And if they find you ?! Why the hell did you do it ?!"  
At this point I cut him off by the hips and making his chest stick to mine.  
I look at him from above with a smile.  
"For you, because I wanted to see my boy, what else otherwise?"  
He no longer protests and gets up on his toes, finally letting our lips meet.  
I savor his mouth, our tongues play with each other in a dance that they know well.  
In less than an instant I find myself slammed against the wall with Erik's body pressed against mine and no matter how much the reaction I feel under the crotch of my pants makes me shudder, that bit of common sense I have left screams me to go to doing our things in a different place from the corridors of the stadium where anyone could catch us.  
And that's what would be a problem.  
I grab him by the shirt still wet with sweat and drag him into a private bathroom that I lock.  
We pull away with the breath and I grab him by the buttocks, making him sit on the shelf of the sinks.  
Erik welcomes this gesture with a jolt that makes me even more excited.  
Soon my Montclaire and the sweater I have underneath can be found on the wet floor tiles while his shirt slams against the opposite wall.  
"I missed you," he whispers on my lips, busy taking off my shirt.  
I fought our fronts, pointing the irises in his.  
Earth and sky.  
"You too, so much"  
I'm playing with the elastic of his yellow shorts when he interrupts me.  
"I have to take a shower" he tells me with shortness of breath and with a mischievous smile "I just played"  
I bite his lower lip making him moan.  
"Then let's do it together" comment, lifting him weight and dragging him into the only shower of this bathroom, where we make love.  
I watch the water droplets bathing the delicate features of Erik's profile, as he continues to whisper sweet words to me.  
He's as happy as a child since I told him I can stay until tomorrow night.  
Of him, ah ... I will never get tired of him.


End file.
